Beware of the Brides!
by Smileyface Devil
Summary: When Rose and LIssa both get engaged secrets will surface, friends will turn to enimies,and pranks will be pulled. Firendships are tested and love changes and shifts like teenage drama. What happens and most important, WHO'S WEDDING WILL TURN OUT ON TOP?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Ok I got the inspiration for this story from **__**another story I read. The other story is called "I Guess **__**It Happens" by -lyd-2212- on fan fiction. It was **__**basically THE PROPOSAL but in VA form. So when I **__**watched BRIDED WARS I knew that I wanted to do **__**somewhat of the same thing. So here it is! BRIDE **__**WARS VA addition. Hope you enjoy! Oh and **__**Remember to review please. Lol. XOXOXOXO. **_

_**LOVE YOU**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

Chapter 1: Meeting the Brides

3rd Person POV

Once there were two best friends. Their names were Rosemarie Hathaway- better known as Rose- and Vasilisa Dragomir- better known as Lissa. The girls were polar opposites. Rose was curvy, sassy, witty and short- tempered, and had Arabian Princess features- big dark brown eyes, brown- black wavy hair and tanned skin. Lissa on the other hand was tall and slim, sweet, polite and was like an ice princess- sparkly jade eyes, straight pale blonde hair and very pale. Somehow, despite all their differences, they were best friends.

The girls met in kindergarten when some boys were being mean to Lissa. Rose saw this and instead of laughing at the girl, she went and helped her up, and punched those boys making their noses break. The girls had their first, and I mean first for Lissa not Rose, time out together and bonded instantly. Since then, they have been inseparable.

Through good tomes and bad, through nasty break ups and laughter, those girls have always had the other's back. They helped each other when everyone turned their backs. They were the perfect best friends. Nobody ever thought anything could tear them apart. Well that's what they _thought_.

Before Lissa's parents died (**A/N, In this story Lissa didn't have a brother)** her mother took her, Rose and her mom Janine to the A. Court (American Court) for a spa day. When they were walking to a café, they stumbled across a party. Actually it was a wedding, being held in a nearby garden. As soon as they saw it, they were in love. The effect was magical. The off white of the tent set off the pearly pink of the flowers and bride's dress. Needless to say, they were in love with weddings from that day forward. When the mothers and daughters were leaving the court, Rose saw something out of place. It was a beautiful beaded bracelet. The little girl was struggling to remember where she saw it before. Then she got it. She saw the bride from earlier that day wearing it. It must have came off when the bride threw the bouquet outside her waiting car. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the cool blue beads.

"Lissa!" Rose called out. No one realized that she had stopped before so Liss skipped over to where her best friend stood. "Oh my goodness. That is so pretty. Wasn't that bride wearing it earlier? How did you get it?"

"I just found it laying there," She pointed to the ground. "But I think it came off when she threw her flowers. Do you think that we can keep it and where it to our weddings?"

"Ya I think so. I don't see the lady anywhere. I think it would be ok. But come on or Mommy will leave with out us," Lissa giggled. And with that, they interlocked arms and skipped off to their mothers.

I watched this whole exchange. I was taking a walk in the gardens and spotted the girls the first time. And when they found their bracelet I was on my way back to the palace. Yes I am the Queen. And I never knew that two girls could be such good friends until I saw Rosemarie and Vasilisa.

After their day at court, the girls became obsessed with wedding and wedding planning. When Lissa's family died she got Guardian Belikov to take care of her and guard her from the Strigoi. Rose and Lissa grew quite close to him; they thought of him as the big brother that they never had.

After a while Lissa started dating Christian Ozera, a prince from one of the royal blood lines, and the person who, like Rose, was an opposite of Lissa but fit so perfectly together. At the same time Rose began dating Adrian Ivashkov, my great nephew, a smoker and drinker, but makes Rose more responsible and laughed more. Adrian and Rose have been friends since she was about thirteen and he was fifteen.

Like the girls, Christian and Adrian were instant friends and when they all began dating, they wanted nothing to change. Well one thing but we'll get to that later. Rose gave Adrian a chance five years after they met, when they both liked each other and it was legal. Chris and Liss were together for one year longer than the other couple. They dated happily without too many fights and rough patches. They all seemed perfect for each other.

Not much changed in the last ten years. The girls are now twenty three, Lissa graduated from Lehigh University and is now training to be the future Queen. Rose graduated with Lissa and Christian and is still Lissa's best friend and- now- guardian. Dimitri got reassigned to Christian once Lissa turned eighteen because he was only needed to take care of her and be her legal guardian (parent) until she became legal. Dimitri and Rose are still good friends and is still like a big brother to Lissa. Christian has stayed with Liss the whole time since her family died when she was sixteen. That's when Rose started liking Adrian and vise versa, Dimitri was called to take care of Lissa, and the girl's wedding fascination died down somewhat.

Everyone was totally content, well except for the girls. The girls wanted something more though now that their lives were set up. They wanted a ring. A ring from their beaus. They wanted a wedding and more than that, they wanted a life long commitment. They wanted to go home to their husbands knowing that they were waiting for them.

About six months ago, they became constantly on watch for any sign that their love was proposing. For months on end all they could talk about was how they wanted to be proposed to and how they wanted their dresses to go and what themes they wanted, and on and on it went. But finally that was going to change. One day, one sight and one store can change everything in a girl's life. Or well in this case _two _girl's lives. WARNING! BEWARE OF THE BRIDES!- or brides to be- WARNING!

_**Ok so how did you like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? **__**Come on I want to know so would you PLEASE just **__**hit that review button and tell me what you think? I'd **__**really appreciate the help! Love you all. **__**XOXOXOXOXO! **_

_**Remember to check out my other story **_NEW HEART by IZZI GIRL_**, also. I want more people to see my mad **__**skills at writing. Lol. I am totally kidding but I really **__**do want more people to read my stuff. Bye! **_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

_**LOVE YOU!**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Know Hun

_**Sup people! Ok this is my new chapter! I hope y'all like it cuz I worked really hard on it. REVIEWS are much appreciated and MUCH needed. This story is all for you so PLEASE leave a REVIEW and tell me what you want to be in it. This will be in both Lissa and Rose POVs so you both. I want you to tell me what pranks and events and such in this story. KK well this is your story too so let's get on with it now shall we? Here it is people.**_

_**Remember to Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Love Ya All,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

R: POV

I was standing next to Lissa at our table. Adrian and Christian were gone, congratulating Eddie. Me and Liss had just been dancing with Mia.

Mia looked spectacular. She was wearing a one- of - a- kind Pricilla of Boston _**(Pic on profile).**_ It was an elegant, off white, strapless satin gown, with a flower material pattern draping across her breasts, over her stomach and onto her hip. The material gathered from the flowers and draped on her body perfectly.

It was her day to shine and she most definitely did. Eddie and Mia have been dating for the past five and a half years, since we left the academy anyway. Today was their wedding and you could tell that they were the happiest people alive. They loved each other so much and I was deathly happy for them. Ed was like the brother I never had and I considered Mia my sister we were so close. Liss, Mia and I were best friends and I would never have it any other way.

"Here we are ladies," Adrian said. He handed me a glass of champagne. Chris did the same to Liss. When that glass was done with, we were a little tipsy.

"So Lissa what do you think of the wedding?" I asked.

"I don't know. Of course it looks lovely and it's TOTALLY Mia, but hey it's not May-""And not the Gardens. Do you think this is a Pricilla Voda masterpiece?" Pricilla Voda was not only the Queen's closest advisor and friend but the most sought after wedding planner in the whole U.S.A. for the Moroi and Dhampir population.

"Hmm. I'm not too sure. I mean the dress and ceremony absolutely scream Voda but the flowers and decorations just. . . Don't."

I took a quick sweep of the room. "Ya you're right," I said nodding my head.

That night we drank, danced, talked and had a great time giving our 'sister' to our 'brother'. That night, after the party, Liss followed me to the gym. It was our daily routine. She never complained and even convinced some of the guardians to come and spar with me. The reason she was there, was so she could heal them after they had their turn with me. If you asked them why they were so hurt, they would probably just groan and tell you that sparing with me was just about the worst thing they could imagine. And they're dead right.

"Liss? Do you think Adrian will propose to me?"

"Oh Honey. I don't know. Honestly. I know he loves you. It's clear when you look in his eyes. But," She hesitated. "do you think that Adrian is the type of guy who wants to settle down? I mean look at his past. All those girls. . . And the alcohol. I just don't know Hun."

"Gee thanks for making me feel better," I said sarcasm leaking fully into my voice. I knew that this was partly the darkness but also part of my own hurt making me feel this way. I stopped punching the bag I was fighting. "All that I wanted was a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. But thanks for the analysis anyway."

"Sorry," Liss said quietly. She knew what was making me feel like this but it didn't mean that my words didn't effect her, especially with the tone that I used. I didn't want to see her hurt but I was a little too preoccupied with my own issues to care at the moment. "But you get what I'm saying. I'm saying of course he loves you enough to propose but he's not the type that wants to get married and settle down. If you want him to then start dropping hints. . . Like I have been. . . For the past two fucking months," her tone went bitter toward the end. She had been dropping subtle hints to Chris. Well apparently they were too subtle because he hasn't proposed. . . Yet.

I groaned. "Liiiss. He's gonna propose and you know it. Just be patient. He loves you and you will get married whether it is in one month, or one year, or ten years. It will happen. He's that _type_ that wants kids and a wife and all that comes with that."

Dimitri- my victim for today, and Chris' guardian- stepped out of the shadows. His expression was a mix of exasperation, anger and something unidentifiable, no matter how hard I tried to decipher it.

"God damn it Rose! Don't you get it?" He shouted.

"Get what Dimitri?" I yelled back to him, throwing my arms in the air.

"He will propose to you! Mark my words he will. But to him it will be like a loss and gain. He doesn't _want_ to give up drinking. And he doesn't _want_ to be married. But for you he will. Lissa is right. He isn't they type." Then he murmured something in Russian I couldn't hear or understand, or well cared to understand. I did take Russian for nine years.

"And is that supposed to make me feel any better? To hear the guy I love doesn't want to marry me?"

A look of pain crossed his face. Then it was gone. No matter how much we may bicker, he was still like my big brother. He let me cry on his shoulder, sat with me in the hospital when I was injured and threatened any boys I went out with. I loved him with all my heart. But like I loved Lissa and Chris. He was someone I could, would, should, and will always rely on. Dimitri was always, and I do mean always, there for me and Lissa.

"Rose," His tone softened. "You are smart, witty, funny, caring, one hell of a fighter and drop dead beautiful, and if Ivashkov is too stupid to realize what a jewel he has in his hands, well then some one else will. Some one will take care of you, not that you need it, and that someone will not be as stupid as Adrian as to let you go with out a fight. That person will give you exactly what you want. I don't know if Ivashkov is _the_ one but I sure as hell hope that he is, for your sake. I never want to see you the way you were after Mason. It wasn't fair to you and I never did pound that little piece of shit's face in? Now did I?" He ended his speech with a slight chuckle. Like I said before, Dimitri was always there for me. His little speech made me feel so much better about myself I can't even describe the feeling. It was like I was being told how beautiful I was by every boy in the world. I didn't notice I had silent, happy tears running down my face until Dimitri strode up to me and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. He pulled me into his arms and held me close.

The feelings I got from Lissa were really strong. She felt jealous that it was Dimitri, always Dimitri, that was able to make me feel better not her. She was upset about the situation I was in even though she didn't completely understand it. Liss felt relieved that I hadn't had to beat the shit out of someone today to get rid of my emotions. Also she noticed how _cute_ me and D looked together. I pulled into her head for a few seconds to see what she saw.

She looked at us with a smile on her face. I admit we did look good together, but hey I look good with anyone. She saw something more than just a brother- sister feelings pass through us, but that could have just been her also. _Aaawwww they look so adorable together. Why didn't I try to get them together before. Hmm, well they are really close, maybe I should leave now,_ Lissa thought. She stepped quickly out the door.

Back in my own head, my tears had stopped yet D still held me and whispered in my ear comforting things. Everything felt completely natural between us. Nothing was romantic about it. Ok I have to admit, D is hot! I mean come on, look at him. Shoulder length brown hair- silken no less-, deep chocolate eyes, totally ripped _and_ 6'7", it was enough to make any girl drool.

I buried my head in his chest, seeking a comfort he and he alone could bring. I tried to control my breathing but it only led to more tears. I wasn't sure what exactly had brought on all of these emotions. I wasn't one to cry and very rarely was I the one seeking comfort. Dimitri placed his face in my hair and whispered in Russian knowing it would calm me down more.

We now sat on the stands in the same position. I decided to listen to what D was saying.

"Не волнуйте, что мой Повысился. Будет все в порядке. Мы - здесь для Вас, моей конфеты. Я - здесь для Вас. Я люблю Вас, мой Повысился. '' Translation: Don't worry my Rose. It will all be ok. We're here for you, my sweet. I'm here for you. I love you my Rose.

I knew he loved me, like a sister but him actually saying it was slightly shocking. He was just as distant with his emotions as I was. I cuddled closer to him. God I loved my bro.

"Hey I have an idea," I said. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow, you know take our minds off of all the engagement stuff. I think it's what me and Lissa needs. And the fact that we need dresses for the Queen's ball in a few weeks is a bonus. What do you say?"

He looked into my eyes then my tear- stained cheeks. Slowly he nodded- he knew just how dangerous me and Liss could be when given ten ours of shopping, four credit cards and one HUGE mall.

Man this was going to be goooood. Hehe.

_**KK here was the first real chapter. Hope y'all liked it. So please REVIEW. The drama will start in the next chapters and hope you like that too. Well I really want to update everyday and I know that might not happen so please don't harass me about it. Also you could read my other story. It's called NEW HEART by IZZI GIRL. Please READ. **_

_**Love you all,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_


	3. AN sorry lovelies

Ok hi guys! I am sooooooooooo x100000 sorry. I haven't updated in so long I understand if you don't read my stories anymore. But hopefully that will change. I have been so busy with school and skating that I haven't had any time what so ever to write. So I'm giving my account over to my best friend in the world Carlee. Car is such a doll, and I trust her with my stories. I'm hoping that she is going to update at least three times a month if not more.

I'm so sorry for all of you that have kept with my stories. I hope you still like them. If you have any issues with any new chapters Carlee may download, send her a PM addresses to IZZI GIRL or IZZI ROSE. She won't read it and I will send you something back.

Hope you like her.

Oh and by the way, she will be changing the name from IZZI GIRL to [the] Smiley face Devil.

Wish her luck and a new chapter for all stories of ours will be up within the next week I would say.

All my love,

IZZI GIRL /

Izzi Rose /

Or whatever you want to call me.

Happy readings lovelies.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh My God

_**So I definitely forgot about this story…. Sorry… but anyways I have the next chapter done if anyone is still interested in reading it.**_

_**Xxo SFD**_

_**Word count: 1,708 words**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

_Previously:_

_He looked into my eyes, then to my tear- stained cheek. Slowly he nodded-_ _he knew just how dangerous me and Liss could be when given ten ours of shopping, four credit cards and one HUGE mall. _

_Man this was going to be goooood. Hehe._

R POV:

After sitting with Dimitri for a little longer, I headed back to the house. D wanted to stay and train a bit and said he'd be back in time for a late dinner. Instead of taking my 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera in red, I opted to walk, to clear my head.

I really wanted Adrian to propose. I loved him with my whole heart, and vice versa. He told me he would make me his queen if he was chosen as the heir. It was either him or Lissa, so either way I'd be with them all the time. We've been dating for three years now. After much harassment on his part and shouting on mine, I'd allowed him to take me on a date. It went well and before I knew it people knew me as Adrian Ivashkov's girlfriend, and I didn't mind. In fact I liked it.

Then there was Dimitri. He had never said he loved me before, so why now? Besides Lissa and Mia, Dimitri was my best friend. He was a year older than us, and like me, the best in his class, but stayed behind so he could protect Chris. And stay with us of course. He had been there through absolutely everything. If he's lasted through every break up, every fight, every birthday and every shopping trip, he's most definitely a keeper.

I didn't realize I was smiling like an idiot at the thought of Dimitri until Chris was in my face asking why, rather obnoxiously. I know what you're probably thinking: Rose likes Dimitri, Rose likes Dimitri! NO! I don't. He makes me laugh and he makes me feel better when Lissa can't. Dimitri is my best friend, my brother. The best part is we both know it too, so nothing is ever weird between us.

"Chris, I'm going to say this once nicely. If you don't listen, I'll yell. So here it is: BACK THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" I said. Man that boy is annoying. The smile that previously graced my face, slid into an aggravated frown. Can't Lissa keep him under control? Good Lord, where's the whip when you need it? Oh there it is…on the other side of the living room.

Adrian sat on the couch watching the hockey game between the Vancouver Canucks and the Colorado Avalanches. Currently Vancouver was winning by one point in the second period. Go Avs! He looked up at me, and I was shocked and disappointed if I can admit it to myself, and just smiled. Just smiled. I could still feel the dampness on my cheeks and the tightness of the skin there, so I frankly didn't understand why he didn't realize what had happened.

But me being me brushed it off and just thought what every woman thinks about their boyfriends at least once: _Men!_ Do they notice anything at all? And a moment later I got my answer because Adrian decided to speak just then.

"Hey babe can you get me another beer?" He shouted to me even though I wasn't even ten feet away from him. That one little sentence brought on a whole new round of mutterings and complaints. In my head, which mind you is an incredibly scary place to be in at any given time let alone when I am pissed and upset at life, I was about to explode. Forget about the darkness for a second, because this is one of those rare times when darkness has absolutely nothing to do with my mood. If he had said that to me at any time, he would have been running to Lissa to heal him up.

And just for the record, I am not above hitting my boyfriend, especially if he deserves it.

But ignoring my inner ramblings I just replied with a sweet albeit fatigued, "Sure babe," and a loud sigh because I was just not in the mood for any kind of confrontation at the moment. But of course, something just had to go and ruin the pacific mood I had just entered. Can anyone guess what that would be?

- **-Yes you in the back there, way far away.**

-Um would it be a male idiot?

**-Why of course it's an idiotic male, but can you tell me which one in particular?**

-Um would it be Christian?

**-Oh Right you are little lady**!

-Yay I won! What did I win?

**- A punch in the face to any character you want, courtesy of Moi.**

- Ok I choose Christian.-

And once more, all that it took was one little sentence. But mind you, it was the one sentence women never want to hear. Well sane women anyway. And just to kill the suspense I will tell you know what it is.

"Hey Woman- make me a sandwich!" And now that you fine people know what his declaration was, you also know that I am completely justified in doing whatever I see fit.

So practically growling in frustration with those two idiots- because let's be honest here, they wouldn't do that to anyone else, especially not Lissa- I took my anger out on a few plates…and a vase that Adrian gave me as a house warming gift or something like that. But regardless of all the noise I made, they just turned up the volume on the television and told me to keep it down and bring them their precious food.

I made the sandwich. Can you believe it, because I most certainly can't? Though that pretty looking sandwich didn't last very long, and neither did the beer for that matter. Screw no confrontations today. I walked up behind the couch, an open beer in one hand and an extra mayonnaise and mustard sandwich in the other, and I dumped them on their heads.

To say they were pissed and shocked would be an understatement, and a huge one at that. After their astonishment faded at the surprise attack, they jumped up at started screaming. I didn't retaliate, aren't you proud of me? I stood there, still as a statue, with my arms crossed and a small smirk on my face. And once they were all shouted out, I laughed outright at their faces, which still had condiments and beer on them mind you, and walked back to my room.

One word was on mind when I reached the master bedroom. _Sanctuary. _I love my boys I do, but sometimes there was only so much I could take from them until I burst. And the dumping of food on them was my explosion. Hey, at least it didn't result in the breaking of bones this time, and for that they should be grateful. Yet I doubt they were. I texted Lissa, telling her to come over tonight for a much needed girl's night, and almost begged her to bring some ice cream, candy and a few sappy movies to watch together in my huge bed. And before anyone questions "where will Adrian sleep?" let me just remind you that whenever a boy is in trouble with his girlfriend, he should practically be expecting to sleep on the couch that night. That statement holds true for this case as well. She replied a few moments later telling me she's on her way, and to have her pajamas that she keeps here for nights like these, ready. So I changed out of my day clothes and into my old sweat pants and t shirt from Lehigh knowing, and not caring, that Adrian wouldn't approve of my apparel. For whatever reason, he had the idea that I should only dress in designer things, even if I was just staying home and relaxing.

As I stiffed through my closet for one of my favorite old sweatshirts to wear with my pajamas, I noticed something a little off. Some of Adrian's clothes were on my side of the shelf. I thought it was incredibly strange considering, contrary to popular belief, my boyfriend was almost OCD when it came to being neat and orderly. I thought it must have been a mistake made by the maid Adrian hired. Trying to prevent any spats when for when he sees it, I decided to be a good little girl and move his clothes back to where they should be. The intentions were good, but the execution was a bit faulty. You see, I am what you would call "vertically challenged" so reaching the stack of shirts was a little tough. And I am also what you would call "stubborn" meaning I did not want to go and ask for help. So for a few minutes I struggled, then I went huffing and puffing to the door to let Lissa in- god damn those boys were lazy as hell… lazier than ME even and that's saying something right there- and I went back to struggle some more. Finally I got the bloody stack into my hands, when I drop them.

Moaning and groaning I bend down to refold them with Lissa helping me, when I stop. As does my best friend. Because we both see the same thing. The trademark black leather box. Traditionally it carries some of the finest jewelry made in the world. Most women recognize the baby blue Tiffany boxes with the white ribbons, but Lissa and I have always preferred Harry Winston. His cuts were absolutely impeccable, the clarity was wonderful, and the settings were absolutely to die for. Lissa had bought me one of his rings as a graduation present that I promised to wear to every gala and ball possible (see link above for picture).

But that's not the reason why we're speechless. The cause for our reticence was because Harry Winston was the most famous for his engagement rings. Rings that come in boxes exactly like the one nuzzled in my boyfriend's shirts at our feet.

Oh my God.

**Ok so I hope that lived up to some expectation… sorry it's a bit short… to be honest I kind of like it. So tell me what you think please in a review. And see the link below if you want to see an absolutely fabulous ring! Lol. Sorry I'm such a girl. Any ways this chapter was brought to you by Mountain Dew, Apple Rings, Old Spice, bananas and lack of sleep. Don't question it. **

** www. jewelryboxavenue assets /images/BlueDiamondby **

**just take out the spaces**

**REVIEW please**


	5. Really Important AN

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Renu

XXXSilverFangXXX

Smileyface Devil


End file.
